Memori Aroma
by hanami.isma
Summary: Minato yang seorang tuna netra, bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Kushina, Aroma kopi yang membuat merreka saling mengenal dan rasa kopi itu sendiri yang membuat Minato menyukai gadis itu. My First Fanfiction...


MEMORI AROMA

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance (mungkin)

Rated : T

Pair : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki

Warning : Typo, EYD berantakan, alur cepat.

Happy reading...

Minato POV

Kuberjalan dibawah pepohonan pinggir jalan,kurasakan sentuhan hangat sinar matahari pagi dikulitku, kuberjalan santai dengan tongkatku, yah, hidup ini tak terlalu jahat bagiku setelah aku kehilangan kemampuanku melihat indahnya dunia, Kaa-san yang selalu mendukungku, untuk menjalani hidupku ini. awalnya memang terasa pahit untuk menerima hidupku, tapi, aku tak mudah patah semangat, lagipula, Kaa-san selalu ada disampingku, Kaa-san bilang mataku indah dan sebening permata safir, berwarna biru laut. benarkah itu? entah, aku tak tahu…

Pagi ini sungguh segar udaranya, aku menuju ke sebuah café dekat rumahku, "selamat pagi, Minato…" sapa pelayan di café, aku sudah mengenal suara ini, "pagi juga, Mikoto…", kuraba kursi disampingku, "duduk saja, akan kubuatkan kopi, seperti biasa kan?", "iya…" ku dengar langkah kakinya yang menjauh, selang beberapa menit, kudengar lagi suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, "silahkan…", suara orang yang berbeda, dan kucium aroma kopi yang berbeda, "hei Mikoto, aku ingin kopi yang seperti biasa saja… ini berbeda aromanya, kucium saja sudah ketahuan kalau ini berbeda…", bantahku, "ano… maaf, tuan, Mikoto-sama tadi keluar, dan beliau menyuruh saya menyajikan kopi untuk anda, dan kopi ini saya yang buat, maaf kalau berbeda, karena saya pegawai baru, saya ingin mencoba kopi yang baru juga, tolong dicicipi," , kuraba cangkir didepanku, perlahan kuangkat, awalnya aku ragu, tapi aku juga penasaran dengan aroma kopi yang berbeda ini, ku minum perlahan…

"Bagaimana tuan?", suara yang terdengar penasaran, aku terkesan, "ini enak…" singkatku, "wah, terima kasih tuan! permisi, akan saya ambilkan camilan,", saat ia pergi mengambil camilan, kutinggalkan uang kopi tadi diatas meja, aku melangkah pergi, pulang…

End Minato POV

Pelayan itu kembali dari dapur café, "maaf, membuatmu menunggu tuan…", pelayan itu kaget, melihat tuan tadi hilang, "lho… kemana tadi orang itu ya?" , ia melihat uang diatas meja, ia mengerti uang tadi dimaksudkan untuk membayar kopi tadi, "uangnya kebanyakan…", pelayan hanya menghela napas, "tak apalah, yang penting tuan tadi sudah menyukai kopiku…", katanya sambil tersenyum…

Minato POV

"aku pulang…"

"Minato, dari mana saja, mama mencarimu dari tadi…", suara Kaa-san yang agak marah sambil mendekatiku, "tadi dari café , cuma minum secangkir kok…",

"bukankah sudah Kaa-san bilang, jangan ke café dulu sebelum kamu sarapan…", suara Kaa-san terdengar makin marah, "gomen Kaa-san…", aku hanya bisa menurut,

"jangan diulangi lagi" kata Kaa-san sambil menggandengku ke ruang makan, kami menikmati sarapan bersama,

"wah, kenyang …",

"taruh saja piringnya, biar Kaa-san yang bersihkan",

"arigato…", sambil meraba tembok, aku berjalan ke kamarku, dan merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur yang empuk, ku teringat rasa dan aroma kopi tadi, "hm… kopi tadi unik, dan suara pelayan itu, suaranya terdengar seperti...", ingatanku tentang gadis pelayan tadi tak mau enyah dari pikiranku, dan akhirnya aku tertidur lelap...

sore harinya...

"Kaa-san, aku berangkat dulu ya…"

"mau kemana?" suara Kaa-san dari dapur, "mau ke taman…", kuambil tongkatku, kumulai berjalan menuju taman, aku sudah menghafal jalan ke taman, "5 langkah kedepan, belok kiri" , saat santainya berjalan, tiba-tiba aku ditabrak orang, bbrruukk…. "ah…maaf…", suara ini…

"kamu, orang di café tadi pagi kan?"

"lho…tuan, kenapa tuan tau kalau ini saya? tuan sendirian? mau kemana?" cerocosnya, "ke taman, kamu sendiri mau kemana, seperti terburu-buru?"

"saya mau ke toko Serba Ada, itu dimana ya tuan?", "oh, kamu jalan aja ke utara, kurang lebih 20 langkah, ada perempatan belok kanan, 8 langkah, akan ada toko disitu, pinggir jalan", jelasku, "terima kasih tuan, oh iya, nama tuan siapa?"

"Minato… Minato Namikaze, jangan panggil aku tuan, aku masih muda…"

"maaf, saya kan, belum tahu nama anda,"

"jangan telalu baku, santai saja, bicaranya gak usah formal gitu, namamu sendiri siapa?" tanyaku penasaran, "i…iya, maaf, namaku Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki. aku pergi dulu ya,terima kasih bantuannya…." , aku tak menjawab, kulanjutkan perjalananku ke taman…

Tak terasa sudah sore, aku pergi ke café lagi, suara Kushina menyambutku dengan ramah, ia menyajikan kopi itu lagi, "Shina-chan, kopi ini beli dimana?"

"he? itu buatan tangan,aku buat sendiri, eh, jangan seenaknya manggil aku begitu-dattebane! kalau gitu akan kupanggil kamu Mina-chan-dattebane!"

"he-hei… aku cowok tau!'', jawabku sambil dengan alis berkerut, kuminum kopi itu lagi, " wah, aku tak pernah minum kopi seenak ini, aroma dan rasanya sangat khas" ujarku sambil tersenyum, "te…terima kasih-ttebane" suara yang terdengar malu-malu…

Sejak hari itu, aku dan Kushina, atau bisa kupanggil Shina-can semakin dekat, ia tak mempedulikan kekuranganku meski aku adalah tuna netra,dan ia juga tidak marah lagi kalau kupanggil Shina-chan. ia menjadi teman yang baik buatku, sahabat yang menyenangkan, dan adik yang setia menemaniku, dan aku jujur, aku jatuh cinta padanya.

hari ini, aku ingin menikmati kopi itu lagi, tapi, Shina-chan menyajikan kopi lain, "kopi apa ini Shina-chan? aromanya beda…"

"nikmati saja, kamu pasti suka,", ku minum kopi itu, aku kaget, kopi ini, manis, dan… "ini sangat enak, aku suka…", Shina-chan terdengar tertawa kecil, sepertinya ia senang, aku menyukai kopinya, "itu kopi khusus untuk kamu, Minato-kun ,maka kunamai coffee Minato"

"eh? khusus buatku? wah, makasih, enak banget lho…", Shina-chan tertawa lagi, aku berani bertaruh kalau dia sedang tersenyum sekarang ini, andaikan aku bisa melihat senyumanya, pasti sangat manis, kami-sama…aku ingin melihatnya walau sekali saja….

hari sudah malam, aku pulang, aku kaget, kamarku sudah agak kosong,saat kusentuh mejaku, aku tak menemukan buku-buku _Braille_-ku, aku juga tak menemukan bingkai foto diatas meja, diatas meja hanya ada debu, tak ada barang sama sekali, aku pun tak menemukan baju-bajuku dilemariku,

"Kaa-san…. bajuku mana?"

"Minato, kita akan pergi,",

aku sangat kaget mendengarnya, tapi aku mencoba tenang, "kemana ? untuk apa kita pergi?"

"kita akan ke luar negeri, kita akan tinggal dirumah pamanmu, dan, kamu akan mejalani terapi mata disana,"

"kenapa Kaa-san tidak memberi tahu aku dulu?!" suaraku terdengar agak marah, "maaf, pamanmu baru saja menelfon, jadi, keberangkatan kita dipercepat, dari rencana sebelumnya,", air mataku menggenang,seperti tak menerima keberangkatanku yg mendadak dan yang kupikirkan hanyalah, 'aku akan meninggalkan Shina-chan', tapi apa boleh buat, malam itu juga aku dan Kaa-san berangkat menuju bandara Narita dan meninggalkan Negara ini.

2 tahun berlalu…

kini, aku sudah bisa melihat indahnya dunia ini lagi, dan masih tak ada surat balasan dari Shina-chan, satu hari setelah operasi aku mengirim surat padanya, dan sudah setiap minggu aku menulis surat untuknya, dan tak ada balasan apapun, aku hanya bisa mengingat aroma kopinya, rasa kopinya yang ia buat khusus buatku, "Shina-chan… terima kasih kopinya, aroma kopimu itu akan melekat di memoriku, dan juga hatiku…" aku menatap jauh diatas langit biru, tangit yang berwarna senada dengan mataku.

Sore ini, aku sendirian dirumah, keluargaku sedang keluar, tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi, tukang pos mengantar surat, surat untukku, surat yang baru saja sampai padaku, aku sangat kaget, "K…kushina?" , ini surat dari Kushina, segera ku baca balasan suratnya, aku meneteskan air mata, di akhir lembaran suratnya, ada sebuah foto, gadis manis berambut merah lurus dan panjang,bermata violet ia terlihat tersenyum, sambil memegang cangkir kopi bertuliskan 'coffee Minato', di balik itu ada tulisan 'Kushina Uzumaki~ terima kasih, sudah menyukai kopiku' , kupeluk erat foto itu, "Shina-chan…."

-OWARI

Konbanwa, aku Hanami, penulis yang masih sangat amatir, ini fanfiction pertamaku, alasan pair-nya MinaKushi adalah tentu saja aku sangat menyukai mereka berdua.  
disini masih banyak kekurangan, jadi aku minta kritik ataupun saran, aku masih butuh belajar lagi...  
tolong Review ya...

-Hanami


End file.
